Tapjoy
Tapjoy Tapjoy is a website you can visit that will allow you to earn game currency for NZA as well as many other games. As of writing this article it is not currently working with NZA however. Hopefully that will change very soon. Here is how it works. #Open the browser on your device and visit Tapjoy.com #Register for an account. It is important to use a valid email address because if you ever complete a paid offer like signing up for a trial or purchasing a app for credits and you don't get the credit, Tapjoy will ask for a copy of the receipt and the email addresses have to match the one you registered for Tapjoy with or they won't credit you. So keep that in mind. I have never gotten spam related to tapjoy so it is safe as far as I'm concerned. #Once you register it will prompt you to install a certificate on your device. This allows Tapjoy to track which programs you install, solely for the purpose of issuing you the credits you get for installing each app/game. #After you install the certificate it will scan your device and return a list of every game you have installed that works with Tapjoy for earning currency. There are lots of them! #Click on NZA (or any other game you want to earn currency in) and look for all the apps that say "Install and run". These are the easy ones. You click on the app/game. It will take you to iTunes directly. You download, install, open the app. Once the app is open, simply close it, then load the game you are earning currency for and just like that, you should have a few more bucks. #If it doesn't say "Install and run", then when you click on it it will give you a popup with instructions on exactly what you have to do, to earn the free currency. #Every game company seems to have a ratio they work on, on how much each app/game is worth. NZA seems to me to be a little on the low side, meaning most everything you install will only earn you 1-3 bucks. So it will take some time to rack up any significant amount to buy that 400 shop item from the store. #Once you have downloaded an app it "should" disappear from the list, though if you visit tapjoy from multiple devices (you must register both) the apps most of the time will not disappear because the second device won't know that you downloaded it already, but if you try to download the same one again you just get a message that the offer is no longer valid. #Tapjoy routinely adds to the list so if you want to maximize your earning you have to check in almost daily so you don't miss the good offers. Also the best thing about Tapjoy is you can download the same apps/games to earn currency for many different games. What I mean is if you are prompted to download for instance....Front Line Commando to earn 3 bucks in NZA. You can then delete the game, open up say BattleNations (another favorite of mine), see the same offer on Tapjoy under BattleNations and redownload it and earn currency for BattleNations, then delete it and redownload it to earn currency for another game. #Tapjoy lastly is also just a great way to discover new games. A lot of the top games use Tapjoy and advertise through Tapjoy. I discovered NZA, through Tapjoy initially :) The rest is history.